


D'aimer et D'être Aimé

by jagaimos



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagaimos/pseuds/jagaimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always a kind soul, very sincere and genuine, a quality most people would overlook at first glance.<br/>She was the definition of perfection, skilled in every way, shape, and form.<br/>But she was broken, and lacked serenity within her heart, from empty words of her pursuers.<br/>And he was the missing piece to her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**D** 'aimer et D'être Aimé_

_to love and to be loved_

* * *

"Serena."

The majestic creature whinnied in defiance, almost snorting at her master's request. Talk about selfish, sheesh.

"Hey, there, it's only two apples, alright? Is there such a problem with that?"

_Yeah, I don't want to share my precious apples with a dimwit like him._

"Be nice, alright? I'll reward you with extra carrots tomorrow and I'll even groom you for an extra hour, how does that sound?"

The Pegasus paused before gently trotting way from the bag of apples. Cordelia bent down and picked up two, handing them the cavalier who was waiting for her approval. Strange, how his own authority as a human was being questioned by the forces of nature.

"Sorry. She can get a bit.. Feisty. Especially over her food and such; she really loves apples."

"I don't blame her, I really like apples too." He gave her a smile before biting into the juicy red fruit. "But she seems really attached to you. It's nice to know she cares for you. Sometimes my horse doesn't even make eye contact with me.."

"To be quite honest, I had no intention of really forging a bond with my mount, but after she had saved my skin countless times in battle, I knew she thought of me more than just her master, but a friend as well.. Silly, right?"

"It's nice to hear you have a nice relationship. It's definitely beneficial when you're well acquainted with your comrades on the battlefield. Probably even more when you have close ties to your mount. I mean, look at Cherche and Minvera!"

Cordelia glanced at the winged beauty, already gathering the attention of a few stallions nearby. Of course, due to her sassy nature, she refused to acknowledge any of them, eating her carrots and other vegetables in slight annoyance.

"Yes, but she doesn't like anyone else.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon: Cordelia's Pegasus is named Serena, a feisty, sassy winged beauty who has a hard time accepting anyone who is not her master.


	2. Chapter 2

**D** 'aimer et D'être Aimé

to love and to be loved

* * *

 

"Stahl.."

Nothing.

"Stahl."

Just a bit more humming.

“ _STAHL._ ”

The cavalier raised a brow at her tone, a very irritated one, which he did not hear often. His hands didn’t stop massaging her shoulders though, and to be quite honest, Stahl probably didn’t even realize his hands were there in the first place.

"Please. Stop touching me, I can’t focus."

"Eh—? But you’ve had such a long day, you look like you could use a massage, especially since you’ve no time for a bath.."

Cordelia sighed, forcefully taking his hands off of her shoulders, returning back to her paperwork, only after giving him  _the look_. She thought she had been successful, but after a few minutes, she felt his hands again and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Listen." She paused, placing her pen down, standing up to stare at him, a not very pleasant look on her face. "I appreciate your concern, but you've no need to go so far. I'll be fine, I've lived like this quite regularly."

"What's the matter? Not too friendly with a bit of skinship?"

"Frankly, yes. I'm not too keen about others touching me, especially when unnecessary. And actually.. Why are you still here? Have you another question?"

Her eyes cast upon his unsure expression, the sweat, metaphorically, dripping down his face as he fought to find a suitable excuse. None, in the time she allotted in her own head, at least, and she was immediately up, pushing the knight out of her tent.

Despite his protests, she kept on going, until he was just at the entrance, or in his case: the exit, turning to halt her actions. Stahl managed to get her to listen, though she looked incredibly annoyed, much more than he had ever seen.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone.. I-It's just.. I'm.. I couldn't sleep, that's why I wanted to stay with you."

Her grimace softened, and she turned away without another word, returning to her place on the wooden chair, intently writing as the candle continued to burn, gradually  dimming. It was like a race to finish quicker than the light would go out. 

..But peace didn't last for long.

"STAHL WHAT DID I TELL YOU—?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head canon: Cordelia doesn't like skinship


End file.
